Rainy days
by ScourgeFanatic101
Summary: Arthur, while out looking for food is attacked and kidnapped by a wolf. Now that he's escaped, he has to find his way back home! Bunny/Hare/Rabbit! Arthur - Possible USUK or FRUK in the future - Somewhat Flying mint bunny/Arthur Flying mint bunnyxArthur - Yaoi
1. The wolf

**Warning- This is a fanfic where the characters are animals. They don't have human bodies with animal ears and tails.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy the fanfic**

**-sSs-**

Arthur shivered from the cold as he searched the forest bed for edible berries, roots and leaves in the heavy rain. It wasn't very pleasant but the predators that preyed on weaker animals like him weren't usually out hunting when it was raining, which made it safer for him to scavenge for food around times when it was raining or extremely windy.

He smiled and sighed in relief at his now filled wicker basket of wild berries, roots and edible leaves that he had gathered. He shook off the layer of water that his fur had collected, only for it to be replaced by more.

"This should last me a week or two!" Arthur said cheerfully, smiling down at his basket.

It was still raining but he probably _should_ go home now. Even if it was unlikely that a predator was near, some predators were unprodictable and hunted at unexpected times, making it at least somewhat dangerous all of the time for animals like him.

Arthur turned around and started hopping in the direction of his burrow, only to be interrupted by the startling sound of a twig snapping.

Arthur flinched and slowly turned around, only to be greeted by a most terrifying sight. A wolf staring hungrily at him. Without a second thought Arthur sped off, adrenaline and fear fueling his escape.

Unfortunately, with panic clouding his mind, this meant he wasn't paying attention to anything in front of him other that obvious obstacles, which meant he didn't see the thick tree root poking out of the ground in his path.

So, because Arthur was more focused on getting away from the wolf than what was in front him, he didn't notice his foot getting stuck in the root until it was too late.

"Ahhhh!" Arthur screamed out as he felt a painful snap and an explosion of pain through his leg. His momentum pushed him forward as he skidded across the dirt until he slammed against the tree in front of him.

(Arthur's POV)

I raggedly breathed in and out as my eye's slid open, feeling the throbbing pain coming from my right leg. I shuddered and tried to get up and escape the wolf that was advancing upon me.

I was able to limp a few steps before I tripped and stumbled forward, landing on my stomach. My breathing became more rapid and panicked as I struggled to get up and away from the wolf that was approaching me.

(Normal POV)

The wolf chuckled, walking over to the collapsed bunny and nudged him with his snout.

The wolf chuckled, grinning arrogantly while walking over to the collapsed bunny and nudging him with his snout.

"G. . .get away. . .from. . .me. . ." Arthur raggedly gasped out, trying to move away from the wolf but stopped and gasped in pain when he moved his injured leg wrong, causing pain to shoot through his small, furry body.

"Oh, but how could I leave a poor, adorable, defenseless bunny, like you, alone?~" The wolf said mockingly, picking up Arthur by the scruff of his neck and started to walk in the opposite direction of Arthur's burrow.

...

"Let. . .g-go. . .ff. . .mmm. . ." Arthur's voice became muffled harder to use as his consciousness dwindled. Finally he fully went limp and the wolf smirked as he heard the rabbit's small voice.

_**"Never" **_The wolf though to himself.

-sSs-

**Author's note-**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This isn't a oneshot but I probably won't another chapter for a while so, sorry about that :3**

**Anyway please comment your opinion of the story so far! Any helpful criticism is great!**


	2. Horde of bones

**Thanks to anyone who read and (hopefully) enjoyed the first chapter! And I'm sorry that it was so short but this is my first fanfic so I hope you can understand that I'm not at my best yet ^-^Also the wolf isn't a main character and ****_definitely _****won't be shipped with Arthur (He also isn't Francis or Alfred) So I hope that doesn't disappoint you.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**-sSs-**

Arthur moaned in pain as he slowly regained consciousness. Where was he? He tried to open his eyes but he was just too_exhausted. _He could barely even _move._ He felt like he was being carried by the scruff of his neck. Slowly he started to remember what had happened, wasn't he running from something? A wolf. That was right, he was running from a wolf and had tripped, hurting his leg and _that_ had allowed the wolf to catch up with him and pick him up by the scruff of his neck, supposedly taking him to eat him.

So that meant the wolf hadn't killed and eaten him yet for whatever reason. That meant he still had a chance to escape and live!

He felt that if he tried now he'd be able to open his eyes, but he thought it would be safer _and smarter_ to keep his eyes closed and pretend to still be unconscious. He would have a better chance at escaping that way.

As Arthur pretended to be unconscious, he couldn't help but feel the throbbing pain coming from his leg as he swayed side to side with the wolf's steps. he wondered if he'd ever be able to hop on it again, he'd have no chance of survival without his speed.

He cracked his eyes open when he felt the wolf stop walking. were they at the wolf's destination? If so then he'd have to think fast if he wanted to survive.

Obviously the wolf still thought that Arthur was still unconscious and would be for a while, as the wolf just layed down with the rabbit snuggled up next to him. It took Arthur a while to realize the wolf had fallen asleep, he exhaled a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and fully opened his eyes.

It took every fiber of Arthur's being to not scream out loud. They were surrounded by a horde of animal bones, skeletons and skulls, looking at him as if warning him to escape now if he didn't want to become like them. Instead of screaming, tears had started to well up in his eyes and roll down his cheeks. He needed to get out of here _now._

Of course it would be hard to not wake up the wolf, since Arthur's leg was broken and he couldn't walk on it without his leg aching with pain. He looked around at the remains of other animals as he passed them, he wondered if he had known any of these animals before their deaths. It was a kill or be killed world and animals like Arthur couldn't protect themselves from the stronger animals who preyed upon them.

Arthur froze as the wolf moved in his sleep, muttered a few words and went back to sleep. Arthur sighed in relief and kept on moving.

He took in a big breath of fresh air as he exited the cave, sparing no glance back as he started to walk back into the forest, when a though crossed his mind that halted his movements.

He didn't know how to get back home, he hadn't been awake when he had been taken to the cave. A fresh batch of tears rolled down his cheeks as he knew he wouldn't be able to find his way back home, _and it wasn't like he could go and ask the wolf to tell him!_

Arthur sighed forlornly as he began hopping through the forest. He had to find a place to hide before nightfall, but first he had to find a water source so he could mask his scent trail. Otherwise the wolf or some other predator would be able to find him.

And that was the last thing he wanted _or_ needed.

**-sSs-**

**(Author's note)**

**Well I hope you liked this chapter ^-^ I don't really have anything to say but please review your opinion of this chapter!**


	3. You found a what?

**Author's note: Thanks to Starfirecat58 and spiritualnekohime4 who both followed this fanfic! Also thanks to the 97 others who (I assume) have also read this! You guys are great! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**-sSs-**

Arthur shivered as the heavy rain pelted down upon the place he had found as shelter. After he had washed himself of his scent, he had dug a small hole, big enough for him to live in temporarily but small enough for it to be barely noticeable. He had also covered the entrance with leaves and branches, making it look like the forest ground and not a hiding place for a terrified little bunny trying to find his way home.

He really hoped he wasn't that far from home. But even if he was close to his home, he didn't know which direction to go, so he might end up going the wrong way and in fact be increasing the amount of land between him and his beloved burrow. Arthur let out a sigh as this thought planted itself in his mind, would he be able to find his way home? He didn't know. . .

A thunder crash snapped Arthur out of his thoughts. Arthur realized then just how tired and exhausted he truly was. Now that the adrenaline and fear wasn't flowing through his veins, he felt how the pain throbbed through his leg, how his eyes fought to stay open, begging for sleep. A yawn slipped through his lips, as if asking for the rest his body and mind so dearly needed.

Arthur knew it wouldn't be smart nor safe to deprive himself of sleep, he needed it to keep himself aware of his surroundings and his body needed sleep to be able to escape the dangers and threats that surrounded him. Keeping himself from sleeping would only put Arthur in more danger in the long run.

And with that thought Arthur drifted off into a dreamless sleep, his body going limp and relaxing, his mind letting itself be enveloped in sleep and rest.

**-sSs-**

Slowly Arthur's mind became unclouded by sleep, making him aware that it was no longer raining heavily. Arthur was fully snapped awake by a crash of lightning, making him jump.

Arthur sighed "if I'm going to find my way back home I'll need to gather some food. No use in starving!" Arthur got up and starting limping towards the entrance of his temporary burrow, his leg aching with every small step.

As Arthur left the small burrow and covered it's entrance again, so that other animals wouldn't wonder in and have their scent trail lead other predators to his temporary home.

And as he went in search of food he came across a rather rare and unusual scent. Mint leaves. Arthur's face scrunched up in confusion. Why did it smell like there were mint leaves around here? The last time he had come across mint leaves had been when some humans that had been camping nearby had left some behind when they left. From what he knew mint leaves didn't grow naturally in the forest he lived in. . .

Arthur sighed, this had to mean he was extremely far away from his home. Oh well, he might as well find out where the scent of the mint leaves was coming from. Maybe some humans had left them behind like last time.

Arthur followed the unusually strong scent through the forest , not noticing how the mint leaves really weren't that important anyway. He couldn't break his mind away from finding the mint leave's origin. For some reason he felt it was too important.

The scent had lead him to a bush which smelt extremely strong of mint leaves without being the origin of the scent. Arthur nudged his way through the bushes, feeling leaves and twigs getting caught in his fur.

As Arthur got out of the bush and shook off the leaves and twigs from his fur he was suddenly caught by a large wave of mint smelling air. He gasped as he caught sight of the origin.

It was a bunny of undefinable gender, that had mint coloured fur. Which was unusual enough, but as if to drive the point further that this was not a normal bunny, it was also flying around on a pair of mint coloured wings.

Arthur's mind worked at the pace of a snail to figure out what was in front of him.

Had he. . . found. . . a flying mint bunny?

**-sSs-**

**Author's note: Well I really hope you like this chapter! And I bet you didn't expect Flying mint bunny to appear! Then again maybe you did. . . because Arthur's a bunny. . .**

**But still I hope you have a great day! And please review! I'm getting desperate XD**


	4. A simple spell

**I'm so sorry it took so long to write this chapter! I was just procrastinating ****_forever._**** Oh well, all I have to say about this chapter is that Flying mint bunny is ****_not _****America. Infact, I only realized how similar he sounds to America after I'd finished writing it, and I'm ****_way_**** to lazy to rewrite a whole chapter. So, sorry if this seems weird.**

**Also, the beginning of this chapter takes place in Arthur's childhood, just in case you get confused.**

**-sSs-**

Arthur yawned as his father tucked him into the rags the older rabbit had snatched from the farmer that lived just outside of the forest that Arthur's family called home. They had been desperate to find something to keep their son alive this winter, their first three sons had sadly died from their first of the winter coldness, their small bodies just couldn't take it, even with their parents sharing their own body heat.

And so, in their desperate situation, the two had decided for one of them to go and steal something from the farmer's house in hopes of keeping Arthur warm enough the he'd be able to survive his first winter. Though, with unsaid doubts, they didn't really believe he'd survive, as he was definitely the smallest child they had ever had, and there-fore was also the most fragile.

As Arthur snuggled up between his parents he couldn't have known that not only had his parents efforts saved him from the winter cold, but also the magic that he had unknowingly been born with. His dead brothers before him had also had magic, but for one reason or another his magic was stronger, and was fighting to keep him alive.

**-sSs-**

Arthur couldn't believe it! He had been told stories of the fabled flying mint bunny by his mother as bedtime stories, but he had never expected to actually _meet_ the magical being! Of course it wasn't like he didn't believe they existed, he was completely sure that they did, he had met a few fairies in his time.

"Um. . . h-hello?" Arthur stuttered, unsure on what to say to the mystical creature.

"Huh?" The mint bunny turned around at Arthur's greeting. "Oh! Hello there! Who are you?" The mint bunny asked cheerfully, fluttering around Arthur.

"I-I'm. . . Arthur. . ." Arthur said quietly, taking a few steps back as the mint bunny tried to grab one of his floppy ears.

"Oh, well hello there Arthur! My name is Minty!" The cheerful mint bunny said, reaching over to try and grab one of Arthur's ears again.

"Could you please stop that?" Arthur asked as he batted the mint bunny's paw away from his ear.

"Awww. . . But they look really soft! But okay. . ." The mint bunny pouted and backed away, staring forlornly at Arthur's floppy ears, but quickly adopted his cheerful personality again.

"So what are you doing around here? I don't remember seeing any burrows around here, and why would you live so close to a wolf's den? It doesn't seem too safe to me. . ." The mint bunny trailed off waiting for an answer.

"Well, I don't live here, I'm actually trying to get back home. The wolf you mentioned brought me here with the intent of making me his next meal! I escaped from him but I don't know which way my actual home is. . ." He trailed off, looking down to the ground with a sad face, his ears drooping forward and covering his face.

"Oh, don't be sad! I'm sure you'll be able to find your way home! In fact, I think I can help you!" Minty said confidently with a shining grin.

"Do you really think you could?" Arthur looked up at Minty with hopeful eyes, his ears flopping apart just wide enough to see his tear pricked eyes.

"Of course I can!" Minty said proudly, pulling out a magic wand from seemingly nowhere. "I'll be able to transport you home with my magic!" Minty tapped his wand with his paw a couple times, making a small amount of sparks spring out of the wand's end.

As Arthur listened and payed attention to Minty he forgot to keep pressure off of his hurt leg and started to stand normally, only for a sharp stab of pain to explode up his lag. "Ah!" He exclaimed, quickly lifting up his hurt leg and hunching over, gasping in pain.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?!" Minty asked, flying over and letting the floppy eared bunny lean against him. He could feel the floppy eared bunny shiver in pain against him, and his concern only grew.

"My leg was broken when I tried to outrun the wolf and escape. . ." Arthur gasped out, his leg bone must have jutted out of place when he pressed down on it and lifted it up to quickly.

"Um. . . I think I could help you with that. . ." Minty trailed off with a thoughtful look on his face. He wasn't exactly "skilled" with healing magic, but this bunny _needed _him, he was sure he could fix a mere broken bone! That was meant to be a piece of cake compared to something like curing a fatal disease!

"Re. . .real-ly?" Arthur stuttered out, letting go of Minty and laying down on the grass on his side so he didn't hurt his leg more.

"Yeah, I'd be able to heal your leg if you like." Minty said, clutching his wand uncertainly.

"P. . . please. . ." Arthur tiredly pleaded, glancing a half lidded eye up at Minty.

Minty firmly nodded his head "you're going to black out for a while, but you'll be totally fine." So, with a wave of his wand, Minty began to cast the unpracticed and faulty healing spell, not knowing if it would actually help or do more bad than good.

**-sSs-**

**Chapter end! I really hope you liked this chapter and I'm _really _sorry about the cliffhanger, trust me, I know what it feels like, it was just the best point to end the chapter.**

**Also if you get the reference that the chapter title is, than you might be able to guess what happens in the next chapter.**

**Anyway I hope you have a nice day and please reveiw!**


End file.
